


Here's Some Gwen For Ya, Keep the Change

by goshdarndangit



Series: An Album of Gwen or Gwen-Related Jazz [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Gwen Cannot Catch A Single Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshdarndangit/pseuds/goshdarndangit
Summary: A little Gwen oneshot from the perspective of David and an average day at Camp Campbell.





	Here's Some Gwen For Ya, Keep the Change

"I swear to fucking God-"

"Language Gwen!"

"-that if you make it so my DVR stops recording My Sister is a No Good Whore again I will take your tiny little neck and wring it between my hands." Gwen was not a happy camper! David knew that Neil made it so her DVR stopped picking up all her favorite shows, and that was a darn-tootin' right thing to be mad about but David sure didn't appreciate the kind of violence she was using against the campers. They were the counselors for Campbell's sake, they were supposed to be sweet and upbeat and happy to be here! Besides, David was too busy trying to figure out how exactly Neil got into their cabin and passed their password-locked recording system.

"The password was 'campcampbellrocks' Gwen, did you really expect no one to figure _that_ one out?" Neil bit back, legs dangling in the air as he met Gwen's beet red face with an impassive one.

Gwen put him down and took a deep breath, turning to David. Oh gosh he was in for one. "I told you David," her voice was strained, like she was trying to keep her cool or something, "to change that password two weeks ago."

"Oh well, it must have slipped my mind," David chuckled nervously, "y'know dealing with the campers... and... y'know, Max, and then the whole Nurf thing." Gwen breathed out a sigh through her teeth, pinching the bridge of her nose and hold up a hand.

"Okay, yeah, alright, no that's fine. Absolutely fine." Gwen turned away and started walking, David figured that she felt bad about freaking out like that and wanted to go cool off so she didn't frighten any more of the campers. Neil grumbled as he wiped dirt off of his shirt.

David went to go pat Neil on the back but the boy swatted his hand away and slunk away towards Nikki and Max, muttering what sounded like curses under his breath. "Language, Neil!" David called after him, Max flipped him off. David would have to talk to Max about that kind of behavior later! All of their collective... plans have been becoming more and more vindictive towards him and Gwen, and it must be because he's not doing enough fun camp activities with them. Well he could rectify that!

First, however, was the matter of Gwen. He hurried off in her direction, wondering where she had gone. The cabin! Of course! David strolled over there with a pep in his step, smiling uncontrollably. Once his co-counselor heard of all the fun things he had planned, then she couldn't be mad. Okay she could still be mad and David knew that, but he liked to keep a positive mind about things.

Before he could get a single word out - rude Gwen! - she slowly turned to him, "Where's the remote, David?"

"Uh, what?"

"The _REMOTE_ , David. Where is the _REMOTE_?" David looked behind her and saw that a little option called 'Erase All' was selected. Oh no.

"I'm sure I just left it somewhere around-"

"Looking for this little doodad?" Nikki chimed in, brandishing a perfectly shiny remote in her hand. Gwen stood as if she were in a stand off.

"Nikki," she gritted out, "give me the-"

"Press the button," Neil hissed. The button was pressed. What has been done cannot be undone. Oh dear.

" _ **I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU-**_ "

"GWEN NO!"


End file.
